


Shirt On, Then

by Sazuka57



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Red Wine is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazuka57/pseuds/Sazuka57
Summary: “Do you want to come watch me train?”“Oh, I’d love to! Watching you train is so inspirational~"
Relationships: Beer/Steak (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 10





	Shirt On, Then

Steak huffed so loudly that he could have breathed fire. The scowl on his face didn’t abate after he had stomped out of the room. He was so angry that he saw red. 

He hated that pretentious Red Wine. 

A tall and slender figure came to walk beside him. A hand gently clasped his closes fist and Steak’s shoulders slumped. 

“I hate that food soul,” he grumbled, stomps easing into a walk. 

“And he’s not here now,” Beer said with a smile, “so focus on me~” 

Steak sighed deeply and opened his first. He held Beer’s hand and threaded their fingers tighter. A slight blush colored his cheeks while they walked down the hallway. 

“Do you want to come watch me train?” He asked shyly after a moment, looking everywhere except Beer’s direction. 

“Oh, I’d love to!” Beer’s smile was obvious in his voice. “Watching you train is so inspirational. Oh, but don’t be shirtless because then I can’t concentrate. The way your muscles move is so mesmerizing that I lose all focus—Oh, I think I’ll write a poem about that—“

“Okay, shirt on, no problem,” Steak replied. His face was bright red now. Beer gave him a warm smile and let go of his hand. 

“I’m going to get my writing supplies now. Don’t start without me~”

Steak watched him hurry down the hall then stood there and collected himself. His argument with Red Wine was forgotten now, as he only worried about which of his shirts would make him look his best for Beer.


End file.
